In web content management systems, content, or content items, can be linked to provide additional information such as background information or show relationship. These links are allowed to be created and used by users such as content editors in several scenarios. These scenarios can be classified using the following criteria: (1) the starting object that is the starting point of the link, the starting object being an object managed by the web content management system that can be assigned one or more target links, such as text elements, image assets, link objects, lists; (2) the editing tool used to access the starting object; (3) the type of the link target; and (4) the link selection tool used.
In common web content management systems, the link selection tool is a tool enabling the editor to code the link using web programming languages or markup languages such as the HyperText Markup Language (HTML), or an elaborated search tool. That is, the editor on the one hand needs to be aware of the content to be linked, in particular the search criteria, and on the other hand needs to have sufficient skills for handling the tool.